


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Nocturnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnis/pseuds/Nocturnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks ago Akaashi had told Bokuto he would visit his family from Kyoto over the holidays since his aunt was sick and his parents persisted on him spending time with them. Bokuto didn't want to accept the fact that he had to celebrate the first Christmas without his beloved Akaashi in three years but the worst about it was that it had completley ruined his proposal plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please don't end me...  
> Feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes! 
> 
> I wrote this little piece of crap for my beloved idiot friend, Jess, who didn't seem to were in a good mood today. They probably don't enjoy Christmas time as much I do, but since I love this little weirdo a lot and we both die for BokuAka I thought about writing this.  
> They can be quite the annoying and grumpy bastard but I still wish them the best of the best.  
> I love you, idiot. 
> 
> It's short but I hope you'll like it anway.  
> And nowww. Enjoy the gay...I guess.
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for the title. I actually can't stand this song anymore but I could't come up with anything better.

Bokuto sighed with disbelief while staring at the festively decorated Christmas tree. Playing with the silver engagement ring which had the name of both, himself and his lover, engraved. He was leaning onto their sofa in the living room and waiting for the other one to return. He already knew he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with his beloved one but as long as there was a tiny bit of hope left he would definitely wait.

They had been together for over three years now and for some it might be too early for marriage but Bokuto knew with all his heart that Akaashi was the only one for him. That he wanted to be by his side for the rest of his life, he needed him, he loved him and nothing on earth could ever possibly change that.  
If he was being honest to himself Bokuto had to admit that he had been quite an idiot back then. He hadn't been aware of his feelings for the setter until he graduated from high school and it took him another year to finally confess to him. Both of them had been way too stupid to actually talk it out after Akaashi had told him that he had the same feelings for Bokuto since his second year of high school.  
It was in Bokutos third year as a college student when they made their relationship official and moved into the small appartement in Tokyo where they lived now.

When they first celebrated Christmas together they made a promise that they would spent every Christmas eve together in their small but incredibly comfortable appartement.

It was two weeks ago when Akaashi had told him he would visit his family from Kyoto over the holidays since his aunt was sick and his parents persisted on him spending time with them. Bokuto had been pouting for days but eventually gave up after realizing that his lover wasn't amused about the situation either. It was hard to accept the fact that he had to celebrate his first Christmas without Akaashi in three years but the worst about it was that it had completley ruined his proposal plans.  
He had been so proud when he told his best friend Kuroo about the idea and he was even happier to see that the ex team captain of Nekoma with the natural bed hair actually supported his plans for once.  
That's why the volleyball player only pouted and gave a muffled response when Akaashi kissed him on the cheek and left their small appartement with a soft "I love you, Koutarou" two days ago.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to drown himself in self-pity but Bokuto wasn't really in the mood to do anything. The only thing he wanted right now, was to hold Akaashi in his arms and attack him with an endless amount of kisses until the other one wouldn't be able to stop giggling. Bokuto always did that when they were for themselves because there was nothing more beautiful in this world than a laughing Akaashi Keiji, his Keiji.

A little hoot left Bokutos lips when his phone started buzzing in his pants and "All I want for Christmas is you" by Mariah Carey suddenly played in the background.  
No, he didn't change his ringtone just because he was in his fucking dejected mode and he wasn't sulking with the reason being Akaashi leaving him all alone in their flat to visit his sick aunt. No, definitely not. And of course he didn't hope for a call from Akaashi and wasn't sad when he read his best friends name on the display either.  
He mentally slapped himself for his toughts before finally picking up the phone.

"Bro? You there?", Kuroos voice sounded from the other end of the line.  
"Yeah, what is it?", was his short reply.  
"Wanna come over? You should't spend Christmas eve all by yourself. I'm at Kenma's, we are celebrating with his parents. You should come.", Bokutos eyes widened as he made out the concern in his best friends voice.  
"Nah, I don't really feel like it. But thanks for the invitation.", he kinda felt bad for turning him down but he already rejected his parents and it wouldn't be fair if he'd spend time with his friends family now. He wanted to be alone anyway.

"You sure?",  
"Yeah, I'm okay on my own. Enjoy your time."  
"Okay, but call if something happens. Merry Christmas, Bo.",  
Bokuto smiled, "Sure. Merry Christmas."  
After Kuroos voice was replaced by the familar _beep_ Bokuto threw his phone on the table next to him and jumped on the sofa once more.  
He didn't even realize that he was slowly getting tired until he eventually decided to take a little nap. There wasn't anything to do for him anyway. 

That's why he didn't hear the familiar sound of the door being opened to which only two people had the key. He didn't hear the footsteps of his beloved one entering their living room either.  
It was only when the ebony haired young man started to gently tug his sleeves that he slowly opened his eyes. Bokuto felt drowsy when his gaze finally fell on the person in front of him. Those beautiful familiar eyes he had never been able to resist, the dark curly hair hugging the mens face perfectly and the Christmas sweater he was wearing which the wing spiker immediately recognized as the one he had himself, since Akaashi and him bought them together last year.  
Bokuto felt like he was dreaming and he didn't get the confusion on the face of his lover as he suddenly pinched himself without a second tought.

"What are you doing, Koutarou?", Akaashi blinked at him bewildered.

Bokuto just stared back at him for what felt like eternity when he finally jumped on his feet and hugged the other man unexpectedly. A surprised shriek came from Akaashi before he returned the intimate hug with as much love as his lover.  
The taller one loosened the grip to look Akaashi in the eyes.

"I thought you would spend Christmas with your family. What are you doing here?!", even though Bokutos voice was filled with surprise he couldn't stop himself from grinning excitedly.

"Well...uhm, my parents must have realized that I wasn't really happy with the situation so they let me leave after dinner and I took the last train back from Kyoto. And now I'm here.", Akaashi smiled lightly and Bokuto noticed the little flush coloring his cheeks in a soft pink.

"Wait a second? Last train? It's was only 6 PM a moment ago?",  
Akaashi suddenly covered his mouth with his hand. Probably to hide a muffled laughter.

"You probably slept for quite a while, Koutarou. It's already 11 PM."

Bokuto could basically feel his face heating up as he scratched the back of his head helplessly. 

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like doing anything. I missed you here a lot, you know?"  
The smaller ones cheeks grew redder with Bokutos sudden confession but this time he didn't try to hide it.

"I missed you too, Koutarou.", he answered with a tender smile. "But what is this about?"  
Bokutos grin frown as he followed Akaashis gaze to the glass table next to the sofa. The ring. He had totally forgotten about it!

"Shit-", the ex-team captain and ace of Fukurodanis volleyball team started to panic for a second but when he noticed the hopeful glance Akaashi was giving him, he knew what he had to do.  
Bokuto picked up the ring, fell back on the sofa and pointed his lover to sit next to him, as he intervened their hands.

"This is probably going to be the worst but I'll just do it because I don't want to wait any second longer.", he started, giving Akaashi a soft smile.

"I look like a total idiot right now, my hair is a mess, I'm a mess...but this mess of a man here", he pointed to himself, "loves you with everything he's got. Keiji, you are beautiful and the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life and I can't imagine living without you. Just the thought of it hurts so much I don't even want to imagine it. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will never ever let anyone else have you. I love you so much.", Bokuto let go of one hand and went down on his knees in front of Akaashi as he held up the ring with their names engraved. Akaashis eyes widened and he held up a hand to cover his mouth, tears starting to fill his beautiful green eyes. Bokuto took a deep breath as he finally looked the other one in the eyes.

"That's why I want to ask you, Akaashi Keiji: will you marry me?"  
Bokuto didn't think about what could happen after his proposal, but when Akaashi suddenly started sobbing he jumped in panic and waved his hands apologetic.

"Keiji?! I'm sorry, I can get a another ring if you don't like it and if I look like crap I can put on another shirt. I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I did something wrong! I'm really sorry, Keiji, but please stop crying!", Bokuto started babbling without even thinking about what he was saying but seeing the one he loved crying was the worst sight ever and he definitely didn't know what to do.  
"Kou---"  
"Keiji, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave---"  
"Koutarou!", Akaashi cupped Bokutos face in his hands and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before. It was really unfair that Akaashi was able to look this stunning after he cried waterfalls.

"Yes, I will. I love you. I love you so much, Koutarou.", tears started streaming down Akaashis cheeks again when Bokuto realized what the other one just said.  
"Really?! Really?!", Bokuto hooted excitedly, his lips forming the brightest of smiles.  
"Yes. Yes, of course.", Akaashi replied.

That's everything it took for Bokuto to lift his fiancé up and involve him in a passionate kiss expressing all his love for him.

"I love you so much, Keiji.", he whispered softly against Akaashis lips. "This was the best Christmas present ever."

"I love you too, Kou. Merry Christmas.", he replied and Bokuto could feel the smile against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Keiji."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you liked it leave a kudo/comment, please. I'd appreciate it a lot! :3  
> Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you have a nice time. (:


End file.
